


Is This What Married Life Is?

by Rosey_Peach



Series: David & Patrick Ficlets [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e02 The Incident, Episode: s06e12 The Pitch, Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: As always the idea suddenly came to me and I stopped my 'Around The World' series mid sentence to write this, it then grew substantially!Written late at night, re-read but not really edited, apologies in advance! Title taken from our lovely Patrick Brewer in the season 5 finale 😊This also marks my 70th fic for this fandom since November 2020!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: David & Patrick Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082546
Kudos: 19





	Is This What Married Life Is?

**Author's Note:**

> As always the idea suddenly came to me and I stopped my 'Around The World' series mid sentence to write this, it then grew substantially!
> 
> Written late at night, re-read but not really edited, apologies in advance! Title taken from our lovely Patrick Brewer in the season 5 finale 😊
> 
> This also marks my 70th fic for this fandom since November 2020!

As he looked up at their new house, the one with _both_ their names on the deed, Patrick could see David through an upstairs window, his usual black and white attire clear to see. Then Patrick realised Roland’s truck was in the drive and saw Stevie’s plaid shirt leant up against their bedroom window, _their_ bedroom, he couldn’t wait to go to sleep in their bedroom every night. He bounded through the cottage and did not stop until he reached their room and spotted the only man he wanted to see for the rest of his life. He pulled his husband into a deep embrace, not bothering to hold back on the kiss and it verged on the side of indecent.

“Hello to you too…” David gasped once Patrick had let him go long enough to take a steadying breath.

“Hi, sorry, I just couldn’t, not, do that.” David grinned and told him never to be sorry for kisses like that, any kisses in fact. Patrick grinned too and suggested they get back to their houseful of people and actually direct where they wanted the many boxes to go.

Their king sized bed was due to be delivered that afternoon, they had gone as big as possible, to allow them space to stretch or snuggle, whichever either of them needed. David had also suggested an oversized couch for the lounge as he was sick of not being able to lay out fully on Patrick’s current one. As soon as it was delivered he called his husband to come and test it out, Patrick rushed into the room and collapsed on it next to David and in that moment agreed it was worth he hefty price tag.

They were finally alone, and had the bulk of the boxes in the correct rooms and some were even empty! They seemed unable to not tour their new home, meandering from one room to the other, discussing what improvements they wished to make, Patrick compelling mental lists of ‘realistic’ and 'in your dreams’! It was deceptively large and so much bigger than his apartment or indeed the Motel room! They were going to use the original master as a guest bedroom and Ronnie had worked hard with David to convert the three remaining oddly shaped, small rooms upstairs into a huge suite, complete with private bathroom and walk in wardrobe, the likes of which David had only dreamt of since moving to Schitt’s Creek. Downstairs they had a lounge, formal dining room, kitchen, complete with breakfast nook and outside they had a single garage with a storage loft above.

They had closed the store for the week of the wedding. Knowing they had to say goodbye to the entire Rose family and move, it seemed like a good compromise. All the locals seemed to understand and at least it would mean they could get mostly settled before returning to work. Patrick also had the forethought to realise that his new husband would not appreciate living out of a suitcase for more than a couple of days! Patrick was busy organising the kitchen and when he realised he hadn’t seen David for a few hours, went in search of him, thinking he would probably appreciate something to eat, surely he had organised some of his many sweaters by now?!

“Looking good in here sweetheart, I brought you a snack.” David kissed him in thanks and took the Nanaimo bar hungrily. Marcy had made and brought a huge batch with her, as well as some favourite meals, now stashed in the freezer.

“So far I have it organised by type as neither of us wear diverse colour pallets but I am wondering whether to reorganise mine by designer as well, what do you think?”

“Whatever works for you baby.” David raised his eyebrows and kissed his husband to tell him how much he appreciated the new nickname. ****

**_WhatsApp Group_ **

**_Rose-Brewer_ **

**_Johnny: How did the big move go? Well I hope? All the best for your first week in your new home. Mom & Dad x_ ** ****

**_Marcy: Oh yes, we’re looking forward to our FaceTime tomorrow so we can see all your progress_ ** 🥰

**_Alexis: Good luck to my favourite brothers! I am going to insert some pictures of my new place too!_ **

**_David: Thanks everyone, we can’t wait, it is still in a post-apocalyptic state but we will get there_ ** 😁

Their first few days were bliss, and soon the time passed to weeks and they had fallen into as easy and familiar rhythm but with a lot less effort and negotiations than life before they shared a home. They had finally unpacked all the boxes and bought what things they needed (still no Le Creuset pots for David) and life settled into something resembling normal.

David had been so busy he hadn’t even really given himself time to miss his family and they were in regular contact but one night in late October it hit him, hard. He had slipped out from under Patrick’s arm and left his husband snoring lightly, he rarely wore his ‘sleep thing’ as David said it got in the way of kissing and other more adventurous activities, same too for his mouth guard.

Patrick reached to his left and expected to touch his husband but instead only felt cold, empty sheets. He sat up in bed and looked around their bedroom but couldn’t see a light on anywhere. He padded downstairs and found David sat in the dark. He slipped his arm around his crying husband and reassured him that everything would be ok and it was only natural to miss them. He pulled David close and after a little while persuaded him to move back upstairs to bed, where he continued to stroke comforting patterns all over his back until sleep came for them both.

The next morning they awoke, still huddled together and David smiled at Patrick and thanked him forthe night before and Patrick brushed it off as nothing. It was nothing, he would always care for David and try and make everything better for him. The next few nights were the same, where David awoke and rather than disturb his husband with his crying, left to go and sit downstairs. Patrick also awoke each night, sometimes straight away and other times hours later to go and retrieve David and cuddle him back to sleep. They awoke embraced together each morning and David started to realise that is what he enjoyed most.

Patrick still naturally awoke early, often before the sun. David had been better the past few nights and he felt it was safe to leave him in bed and go for a quick run, he already felt the effects of not maintaining his routine and David’s love of high calorie snacks were adding to his waistline. Patrick didn’t push himself too hard and just completed a quick jog around their new neighbourhood, he relished that he could leave his family safe at home, that David was his family. When he got home he sat on the bench they had placed on the porch, they hoped to replace it with a swing seat but it would do for now. Patrick was pulled from his thoughts by the back door opening. He turned to see his husband, sleep ruffled and wrapped up in the cozy grey blanket the Rose’s had gifted them as part of their wedding present. David’s hair was unruly and his eyes were puffy but he looked beautiful to Patrick.

“You’re up way too early for David Rose.”

“Brewer-Rose, thankyouverymuch.” David made his way over to him and shrugged that he had awoken to an empty bed; Patrick continued to look up at him fondly. 

“Would you like me to come back to bed? Or make you breakfast?” David shook his head. 

“Neither, I wanted to join you. Your side was cold.” He plopped himself into Patrick’s lap and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, before having to break it in order to yawn widely.

After ignoring their rumbling stomach’s for an hour, they moved back inside and made a quick breakfast of wholemeal toast, scrambled egg and sausage.

**FaceTime:**

**Mom & Dad (Brewer)**

**Hi, Mom, Dad, are you there? Ready to video call?**

**Yes, yes, we’re here, ready when you are!**

Marcy and Clint’s faces lit up the screen the very next moment, whilst David and Patrick pressed up against each other, to fit into the screen of David’s new iPad.

“How are you getting on, all settled in??” Marcy asked kindly, as she tried to see as much as possible through the screen. They both launched into separate explanations instantly and no one could make sense of anything that was being said. Patrick decided to remain quiet, letting David explain their progress.

“We’re getting there, I’d like to hang some of our pictures.”

“Oh that is wonderful, it will really feel like home then.” Marcy said happily; David and Patrick caught each other’s eyes and smiled, almost shyly, it already felt like home.

Some of their most prized pictures were the sentimental gifts to each other, the framed receipt from their very first date, the newly framed **B13** ticket, a beautiful picture Ray had gifted them from their wedding. They were yet to see the rest of the photographs, but if this one was anything to go by, they wouldn’t not be disappointed! David had shown Patrick the mood board of where he planned for each of them to go, keen to get his opinion as well.

They found new traditions to share, most of them starting very innocently. Patrick had awoken one morning to the post-it note stuck to the top of his phone, David must have stuck it there at some point in the night, his heart swelled as he looked over to his sleeping husband and couldn’t resist but to kiss him awake. It turned out neither of them could wait until that night for the promised massage, and David tried his best, once he was awake enough to, without his morning coffee!

“Oh so is this what you meant when you called me your happy ending in your vows?” Patrick chuckled into David’s side, as he finished his ‘massage’.

“I do feel honoured you know…” David hummed in response and asked what Patrick meant, he confirmed that he felt honoured to know David’s full Birthday.

“Mkay, you have always known when my Birthday is, it’s the same day as our first date, hard for you to forget I imagine?!” David grinned, vowing in that moment to never let his husband forget that very special day, he knew he wouldn’t though. Patrick went on to say that he certainly did know that the 2nd July was a very special day but went onto to tease David that he now knew the four digits that followed and David groaned but there was a lopsided smile behind it.

—-—

“Fu… Ohmygod!” David suddenly exclaimed, so loudly that Patrick and their customer both looked up, stunned. Once the woman had picked up all her items she walked over to the cash register tentatively, like she wasn’t entirely sure whether she should be bothering him. He did seem unusually intense in his focus, so Patrick couldn’t blame the poor woman for not being too eager to interrupt. While the part of him that indulged in his husband’s idiosyncrasies found it endearing, the part of him that wanted to maintain professionalism (as well as stay in business, pay their mortgage, and generally maintain their new comfortable lifestyle; all of those things involved in trying to be a functional, responsible adult) quickly shot the customer a polite smile and jumped in.

“Why don’t I help you?” Once the customer had left David pulled Patrick back behind the counter and pointed to his iPad triumphantly. Patrick barely had a chance to glance at it before David stated that he’d had a brilliant idea when it came to the new Rosebud expansion. Patrick quirked his eyebrows in interest and asked what the idea was.

“Well it’s more, more like... a proposal?” Patrick gave his husband a fond glance and a teasing smile.

“I don’t think you need to propose to the person you’ve just married; but if you really wanted to, I won’t stop you.”

“You’re hilarious; fine, a proposition then!” David snorted, trying to hide the smile creeping out of the corners of his mouth.

“I don’t think you can proposition your husband either.” Patrick laughed but then apologised, and dropped a quick kiss onto David’s shoulder before he continued,

“If only I had known you had a spreadsheet… You have my undivided attention now, I promise.” ****

David planned to visit Stevie at the motel that evening after work, so had kissed Patrick goodbye and left him to finish cashing up. He walked there, enjoying having the headspace after a very long day of being verbally accosted by the Schitt’s Creek townsfolk after he and Patrick had delivered the news that the popular lemon scented lip balm was no longer available. As David arrived at the Motel, he stepped off the sidewalk and into the parking lot, a sleek black Mustang was in front of the office, it looked very out of place and reminded him of the SUV that had taken his Dad, Roland and Stevie to New York a few months back, when he and Patrick had been in the middle of a  fight disagreement. In in the four years he had lived in Schitt’s Creek, no Mustang or any luxury car had been parked out the front of the Motel, it was odd.

“So who does the posh motor belong too?!”

“Oh um, Ruth, once of the investors in the Rosebud Motel Group; she’s come to take me to the pitch in Toronto at the weekend.” David quirked his eyebrows but they were silenced when Stevie said that Ruth was here with her girlfriend, as they had decided to treat themselves to a weekend away.

“They’re staying in Room 7 actually, your parents room.” David smiled, although it faltered slightly.

**Alexis Text: Just heard from Mom that Dad had a bit of a health scare, but no one needs to panic, it was heartburn again! Hope you’re both well?? XOX** ****

**Patrick Text: Thanks so much for letting us know, all good here** 🥰 ****

**David Text: Will ring later when we are home xx**

“Wow! Who would have though David Rose would be so sentimental?” Patrick smirked.

“First of all its David Brewer-Rose, we’ve been over that and second of all, you; from day one. You gave me a receipt on our first date; the sentimentality of which is literally the reason Stevie convinced me it was date.”

“Wait… what?” Patrick glanced over towards David for a moment before returning his attention to the box of cat hair scarves he was about to unpack.

“What are you doing, give those to me!” David whipped the box from under his nose. Patrick looked into the box and then smiled thankfully, he had been too distracted by David’s statement. He said that he had realised Stevie’s sudden departure probably had something to do with David’s realisation that it was actually a date but that he had no idea it was because of his sentimental gift; obviously he had hoped that would come across but to this day hadn’t known it had the desired effect.

“Yes, well when you left to have your little panic attack in the bathroom…” David sighed and Patrick immediately rebutted that it hadn’t been a ‘panic attack’.

“Sure… Panic attack, break down, hyperventilation, whatever you want to call it.” David waved his hand through the air.

“I washed my hands and took a few deep breaths.” David smirked and said that Stevie had pointed out that if the gift was remotely sentimental, it was a date.

“So if I had bought you a gift card to Costco…”

“We would not be married right now.”

“Wow. I had no idea our entire marriage rested on a receipt for a scarf.” Patrick couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to that night.

He had never felt right with Rachel, or any of the other women he had been with and had started to piece together the he might not be straight but not until he met David, did he consider he was gay. How he had ever mustered up the courage to worm his way into David Rose’s life he would never fathom. How they had ended up business partners and friends, grown to become boyfriends, fiancés and now husbands. All he did know is that he would spend the rest of his life thanking his lucky stars that he had. Their first kiss, was something he'd never, ever forget.

The very next morning David awoke to his favourite feeling, warm and cosy in bed, snuggled up close with Patrick but as he became more conscious he could feel something else, what was that?

“S-something spilled, spilled in the bed.” David said, as he sat up more.

“Ok, well, clean it up!” Patrick said, trying to get back to sleep. David continued to pat around, wondering what on earth could have spilled in their bed… David continued to moan and wonder and Patrick sat up too, and asked what on earth he had spilled, he replied indignantly that he hadn’t spilled anything!

“Are you bleeding?!” Patrick had started to panic now too but David felt around his body and then with horrifying clarity realised the issue. Patrick asked what had happened as he saw the realisation dawn on his husband’s face.

“Well, what is it? What happened?” David yelled back that it was nothing before crumpling in embarrassment.

“Oh my God, David, did you wet the bed?” Patrick asked, careful with his words.

“No. I have to go… I have to go!” Patrick got up, knowing he hada very concerned and mortified husband to deal with. He reassured him several times that he did not need to and would not be leaving. Patrick calmly tried to reason with David and said to him to jump in the shower and he would sort out their sheets, everything would be ok and that it was nothing to be embarrassed about.

“It's not fine! Do we have to file for divorce even though we’re only just married?”

“We are not getting divorced…” Patrick knew David was embarrassed but that still stung, he hoped they would never, ever discuss the ‘D’ word, especially not within a month of tying the knot!

Patrick sent David into the en-suite and took the comforter and sheet from him and stated how much he loved him, David could only respond that he was glad one of them did. Patrick knew how hard this was going to be for David to deal with, but he hoped he could get him through it. Patrick had welcomed David back out of their en-suite with open arms and a kiss but David had crumpled again and returned, the shower was running seconds later. After the third time of that happening Patrick decided to leave David to it and went downstairs to concentrate on a breakfast of champions. He also was aware of the time and might have to leave a note for David and cover the store himself.

“So how was your seventh shower?” Patrick asked as he re-entered their bedroom, to see David leave the en-suite, thankfully dressed this time.

“Satisfactory, thank you so much.” Patrick wanted to talk about it, explain how it didn’t matter at all to him but David shut him down and refused to talk about something that should only be an issue for pre-schoolers.

Later on that morning, Patrick had gone to the cafe as normal for their morning caffeine and snack fix but David was pointedly not drinking anything. Patrick nudged him to drink it but his response was that he was busy doing inventory, which David was never happy to do. Patrick tried again, to say that he was making so much more of it than he needed to but David would not talk about it. Just then they were interrupted by Patrick’s phone buzzing under the counter.

“It’s your parents…” Patrick started and before David could say that he didn’t want to speak to them right now Patrick answered the call and walked over to David, so they were both in view.

**FaceTime:**

**Mom & Dad (Rose)**

**Buongiorno, boys!**

“Hi Moira! How are you?” Patrick asked breezily, trying his hardest to cover his husband’s awkwardness.

“I am on with all my internet frands, say hello to them, it's a little word I assembled to consecrate my fans, who are also my friends.” David grimaced towards Patrick at the made up word and Patrick felt instantly relieved to see this normal side of him once more.

Their conversation continued for a little while, not helped by Moira noticing how quiet it was in the store and how little banter there seemed to be between the two of them. Patrick only got as far as saying that David hadn’t slept particularly well, before he exclaimed loudly.

“Ok, I'm doing fine, thanks!”

“David, what's wrong? Your sleep apnea hasn't returned, has it? I thought that was remedied when you got your new nose. Is it night sweats? You're not eating pepperettes, in bed again…?! Night terrors? Oh David, don't tell me you’ve had a nighttime oopsie-daisy?"

“I'm sorry, a what?” Patrick tried and failed to hide a chuckle before David dropped the clipboard he was holding and stated that he was leaving, and that if he didn’t come back it was because of Patrick.

“Oh dear. David's nocturnal enuresis used to only happen when he went to bed all juiced up with excited anticipation about something. Christmas, Birthdays, the Ides of March and now it seems your recent nuptials has opened the floodgates!” Moira continued and Patrick felt oddly flattered. He said goodbye to his mother-in-law and text David.

**Patrick Text: Take the day, do something fun. This really isn’t an issue for me. I love you** 💙

How Patrick had got to the end of the day without David finding out that his Mom had somehow posted their FaceTime as live Instagram he didn’t know but he was very, very thankful. After a healthy discussion and lots of kisses to make David feel loved they finally snuggled back down together in bed. David melted into his embrace, safe and loved.

Patrick leant over his husband and kissed him awake like he did every morning, it was one of a few fail safe ways to get him up.

“Mhmm I hate you…"

“Well that's a shame because I love you; time to get up sleeping beauty!” Patrick swatted his leg and pulled the comforter right down and David sat up quickly and launched himself at Patrick, they both laughed before Patrick left to go and make coffee, they were in full blown planning mode as they had decided to host their entire family for the holidays! As it was their first Thanksgiving as a married couple, and the fact they all missed each other it was decided that Schitt’s Creek was the place to be this year.


End file.
